


Over The Moon

by LittleRose13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HG Secret Santa, baby albus severus, toddler James Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13
Summary: Written for the HG Secret Santa event on tumblr, hosted by sunlitfirewhisky”So, James told me something interesting today,” Harry started, testing the waters. “Something about a conversation you and Luna had today.”Ginny looked up from where she was sat on the bed, plaiting her hair, guilty. “I knew he wasn't asleep.”





	Over The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightfortherightsofhouseelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/gifts).



> Written for fightfortherightsofhouseelves on tumblr :) surprise and hope you like it!

Emerald flames roared around Harry as the reflective tiles of the Ministry atrium disappeared and were replaced with the warm and cosy sight of the Potter kitchen. Sunlight was still streaming through the window despite the later hour and a soft, summery breeze brought the scent of blossoms into the room, where his whole family were present at the wooden table. Harry smiled; coming home to the love of his life and his two gorgeous children never got old. 

“Dada!” cried Al, who was closest to the fireplace. “Dada home!”

“Hello, baby boy.” Harry swooped in to kiss his younger son and he squirmed in delight. 

“Daddy’s home, Jamesy.” Ginny stood up and accepted Harry’s hug, kissing him on the cheek. James stayed at the table, his face hidden in his folded arms. Harry edged around him to his other side, noticing as he did a small, orange pot on the table. 

“Why is the bruise eraser out?” Harry suspiciously picked up the small Weasleys Wizard Wheezes product which usually lived in the medicine cupboard. 

“Oh,” Ginny waved her hand casually. “James kicked me in the head earlier.” 

“What?!” Harry exclaimed, gazing at their three-year-old in utter disbelief. After all, James was far from a violent child. 

“Not on purpose, he was on the swing,” Ginny explained. “I was holding Al and pushing him. I moved to stop Albus getting kicked, I moved the wrong way.” 

“What’s happening now?” Harry looked at the scene before him, where Albus was happily sitting in his high chair, squishing bolognese into his hair with one hand and trying to feed himself with the other. James still hadn’t surfaced. 

“James doesn’t like dinner.” 

“He loves your bolognese!”

“No, not he doesn’t like what I’ve made for dinner. He doesn’t like dinner in general,” Ginny tried to explain. 

“Is he feeling alright? Jamesy?” Harry gently prised one of James’ arms away from under his head and was subjected to a fierce glare. 

“Don’t move Jamesy’s arm!”

“What’s the matter, Jamesy?” Harry asked with concern. “Why don’t you want to eat some dinner?”

“I don’t _like_ some dinner.” 

“See?” Ginny sat back with a sigh. 

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked back at James. “How about some lunch, Jamesy?” 

“Yeah, some lunch,” James said, still incredibly grumpy. 

“Okay, here’s some lunch.” Harry placed the plastic plate of pasta bolognese back in front of James and gingerly held out his fork. James eyed it all carefully then accepted the fork, stabbing a piece of pasta harder than was necessary and shoving it into his mouth. 

“Lunch,” he said, through a mouthful of bolognese. 

“Yours is on the side, it might need warming up a bit.” Ginny picked up a spoon and started to feed Albus, having finished eating herself. His own technique of eating dinner meant he was currently wearing more of the bolognese than he’d managed to eat. 

“Sorry I’m late, Hermione waylaid me in the lift and we got talking.” Harry tapped the plate with his wand to warm his dinner back up and brought it over to the table, where he sat beside James, who was happily eating now. 

Ginny waved a hand casually and gave Albus some more pasta. “It’s alright, I don’t need to leave for another ten minutes,” she explained. 

“Let me do that.” Harry gestured to the spoon and Ginny handed it over, checking her Quidditch bag was packed for training. 

It was the very beginning of the new Quidditch season and the Harpies were training hard to defend their champion title. Ginny’s evening practices coincided well with Harry’s work schedule, even if it meant the only time they saw each other for more than five minutes was at the weekend. 

Harry continued to feed Albus while Ginny filled a Harpies water bottle with her wand. “You know Al has sweetcorn in his ear, don’t you?” 

Ginny laughed and placed a kiss on her husband’s cheek. “Happy bath time. See you later on, love you! Bye boys! Wait up for me, Harry,” she winked. 

James waved sweetly at his mother and picked up his cup of pumpkin juice to take a sip, only he missed and emptied the whole thing into his lap instead. 

Harry quickly vanished the spilt pumpkin juice with his wand and went to get James some more, but in the split second his back was turned to summon the bottle to the table, Albus grabbed onto his hair and pulled hard. 

After prising Al’s bolognese-covered fingers from his loosened hair, Harry quickly charmed James’ fresh cup of pumpkin juice with a helpful spell Mrs Weasley had taught him which stopped it from spilling. 

He’d acted just in time when James tipped the cup again and watched it refuse to spill, automatically righting itself instead. James looked slightly disappointed and abandoned the juice, instead clamouring to get down from the table instead. Harry took one look at him and his tomato-sauce-covered brother and decided the easiest thing to do would be to put them straight in the bath. He was still wearing his Auror robes which were now home to several red handprints, as was his face where Albus had reached for his glasses several times on the way up to the bathroom. 

Thankfully, James didn’t mind taking baths too much and Albus absolutely adored sharing a bath with his brother. They were both sat happily splashing in the bubbles, Harry with one hand behind Al’s back in case he decided to randomly launch himself backwards (again). 

“I’m a big brother,” James said randomly but with a lot of pride, as he played with the bubbles and watched Harry wash Al’s hair. 

“That’s right, James. You are a big brother.”

“Awl’s not a big brother,” he stated, as if Harry might not know. 

“Al’s your little brother.” Harry moved on to washing James’ hair. 

“Bruvva,” Albus echoed with a handful of bubbles. 

“Why is Jamesy not a little brother like Awl?” James was staring at Harry curiously. 

“Well…” Harry hesitated. “Because Mummy and Daddy didn’t have another baby before we had you. You were our first baby, so you’re not anybody’s little brother.”

“What ‘bout Teddy?” Harry wondered what had sparked James’ sudden fascination with his family tree. 

“Teddy is like a brother to you, but he wasn’t Mummy and Daddy’s baby,” Harry gently explained and James nodded.

“Jamesy is Teddy’s little brother.” The three-year-old smiled widely. 

“That’s right, Jamesy. You’re a little brother and a big brother. Albus is just a little brother because Mummy and Daddy don’t have any other babies.” 

“Haf babies,” Albus repeated. 

James seemed to think he had a good deal going there. “Awl don’t get to be a big brother ‘cause you and Mummy have no other babies. What ‘bout when there’s a baby in Mummy’s tummy?” 

Harry smiled at his son’s innocent curiosity. “Mummy hasn’t had a baby in her tummy since Albus was in there.”

James shook his head. “Mummy got a baby in her tummy _today_.”

Harry laughed and made a mental note to tell Ginny. “Mummy doesn’t have a baby in her tummy. Maybe one day, but not today.”

Harry was being rather economical with his use of the word maybe. He and Ginny weren’t exactly planning to have another baby; their two Potter boys were quite the handful. Although Harry did sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a little girl, especially after he spent the day with Ron and little Rose. 

“Mummy _does_ ,” James insisted. “She said to Auntie Luna she got a baby in her tummy today.” 

Harry felt all the blood rush from his face. 

* * *

“So, James told me something interesting today,” Harry started, testing the waters. “Something about a conversation you and Luna had today.”

Ginny looked up from where she was sat on the bed, plaiting her hair, guilty. “Shit, I knew he wasn’t asleep.” 

“Are you really?” Harry sat down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her knee. 

Ginny wrinkled her nose and nodded, her hands falling from her half-finished plait. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I know we wanted to wait at least another year, if at all, with the boys taking up so much of our time. Now Albus is walking and James-”

Harry cut off her worries with a kiss. She melted into him in relief and he wrapped both arms around her, letting his chin rest on the top of her head as he processed this information.

Another baby. They were having another baby. 

He waited for the flabbergasted, joyful panic that had accompanied the moment he found out James was on the way. He searched for the flustered yet delightful surprise he’d experienced when they found out about Albus. 

Neither emotion came. Instead, he felt overwhelmed with a happiness so specific, he knew it was one he had only ever felt before at the birth of his two sons. 

They were having a third baby and he was going to be a father all over again, they were going to be parents again and Al was going to be a big brother, and James and Teddy were going to be so excited. This was definitely a good thing. 

He pulled back just slightly so he could see Ginny’s face and she looked anguished. “How do you feel about it?”

“I’m over the moon,” Harry replied, kissing her again. 

“You don’t mind that this wasn’t what we planned?” Ginny scrutinised him. 

“Gin, we haven’t managed to have any of our babies at the time we planned for. Remember Albus?” 

“That time was not my fault! The Healer said we should be safe while I was still nursing James.”

“Okay, remember James?” He softly tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Can I help it if you were irresistible?” She was giving him that blazing look, the one that Harry knew he had absolutely zero chance of resisting. 

“So what’s the excuse this time?” he whispered, his face inches from hers. 

“Harry James Potter, you know better than anybody that I still find you irresistible.”

“Even when Albus has grabbed my glasses and left bolognese all over my face?” Her bright, brown eyes were piercing into him and she smirked.

“ _Especially_ then.” She pressed a kiss to his mouth and he wrapped her up again into his arms, because he knew she loved the feeling of his arms around her small frame. She pulled back from him, just slightly, and reached forward to gently remove his glasses, placing them on the bedside table slowly and deliberately.

That was the only cue they needed. 

“Are the kids both asleep?” Harry wasn’t even sure why he was asking a question they both knew the answer to, as he shot a quick _Muffliato_ towards the door and cast his wand aside. His vision was blurred but he didn’t need to be able to see to recognise his wife’s swift actions to remove his shirt. 

He trailed kisses over her bare shoulders as together they ensured she was as shirtless as he was. The skin to skin contact of her chest against his was fiery and warm and he captured her lips in his again, kissing her passionately. With some difficulty, they undressed quickly between kisses, falling easily into the rhythm they were both so familiar with.

* * *

Three days later, Harry paced around outside the Harpies training ground and uncomfortably adjusted his collar. He kept an eye firmly on James, who was charging about and attempting to climb the railings with little success. His outfit for dinner at the Burrow was already looking a little worse for wear, but Harry knew nobody would mind. 

Just as Harry was removing his son from a tricky spot he’d got himself stuck in, Ginny emerged from the entrance, beaming and carrying Albus. 

“How did it go?” Harry held onto James’ hand very tightly to keep him from running off again and James tried to wrench himself free. 

“All fine. She’ll have me play until March.”

“You’re actually disappointed aren’t you?”

Albus squirmed from Ginny’s arms, reaching for his dad, and Harry obliged, quickly switching with Ginny so she had a hold of James instead. 

“Yes! The baby’s not due until May, that’s a whole month.” 

Harry sighed and thought that only his wife would be upset at the thought of not being allowed to play professional Quidditch at eight-months pregnant. But, he thought, chuckling to himself and bouncing Albus on his hip, that was precisely the reason he’d married her.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this isn’t at all Christmassy for a Secret santa fic, but it worked much better in the summer time for the start of the Quidditch season (and it was a nice break from Shipmas!)  
> Please let me know what you thought :)  
> Big thanks to Beks/morphin3 for helping me figure out the ending and generally providing endless motivation :) also to sunlitfirewhisky for hosting this event!  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlerose13writes) for more! littlerose13writes


End file.
